Golf is a popular sport played by amateurs and professionals alike. The game is typically played on a golf course having nine or eighteen holes where each hole is identified by a marker such as a flag pole. In many communities, golfers often become members of golf clubs that offer particular member services and amenities that cater to individual needs of players. Golf clubs utilize member fees to maintain the playing condition and functional attributes of the golf course. The object of the game is to drive a golf ball into each designated hole with the fewest strokes or shots possible. Each golf hole is assigned a particular stroke or shot definition according to golf rules and regulations. For example, par, birdie, and eagle are all terms that are associated with a particular number of strokes needed to drive a golf ball into a hole. Par is a name given to define a number of shots required to drive a golf ball into a hole. Par 3 means that the golf ball should be driven into a designated hole using only three shots. A birdie means that a golfer was able to drive a golf ball into a hole using one shot under par. The player with the lowest score, the least number of shots needed to make drive a golf ball into a set number of holes, is the winner.
A number of accessories are often used when playing golf. For example, golfers use golf shoes, and a wide variety of golf clubs, such as drivers, irons and putters, which are usually stored in a golf bag. The golf bag may include wheels for rolling the bag along the ground, or the bag may include a strap for carrying on an individual's shoulder. Other articles that are used include gloves and various articles of clothing designed to help shield the player from the sun such as a hat or visor.
One accessory that is often used by golfers is a standard golf tee. Commercial golf tees generally include a shaft having a conical bottom end for inserting into the ground, where the shaft terminates at the top into a shallow cup for holding a golf ball thereon. Golf tees are typically used when initially driving the golf ball from the driving area of the golf course, and also on driving ranges. Golf tees are designed to elevate golf balls off the ground a predetermined distance to provide golfers a heightened striking advantage without obstruction. For example, if a golf ball was simply disposed on the ground, a golfer would often impact the ground with the golf club before coming into contact with the golf ball, thereby hindering the impact force required to drive the golf ball forward. By elevating the golf ball, the path of impact is cleared from obstruction. The traditional golf tees are typically fabricated from wood or plastic and come in a variety of different colors. Golfers often carry golf tees in their pants or shirt pocket, or store them in golf bags.
Conventional golf tees suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, upon impact of the golf club face with the ball, the golf tee typically flies out of the ground. The golf tee is thrown a distance away from the original setting forcing the golfer to locate the tee. The golfer must repeatedly bend over to reset the golf tee, and pick up a dislodged tee over and over again potentially leading to back pain as a result of strain on the individual's back. Some golf tees have been designed to include neon colors or light emitting diodes that visually assist golfers in locating the tee. However, such electronic golf tees often require battery replacement requiring golfers to service the devices. Still another drawback is that most conventional golf tees typically come in standard heights. If a golfer wishes to adjust the height of the ball from the ground, the individual must remove or insert the shaft of the tee from or into the ground to provide a desired height. If the golf tee is removed too far from the ground, the tee will wobble or sway. The prior art has attempted to address this issue by providing a golf tee having a rotationally adjustable unit and a base supporting unit. The height adjustable golf tee includes a plurality of screw threads used to make vertical adjustments. Such units are cumbersome to use, costly, and larger in size. Traditional golf tees are designed for one purpose only and that is to hold a golf ball in place. Such traditional golf tees are not designed to assist golfers in further developing their golfing skills and techniques.
A large variety of training aids are available to help golfers develop their golfing skills and techniques. For example, one training aid includes alignment sticks that are designed to lie on the ground to provide a visual indication to golfers. One problem with such aids is that the alignment sticks cause golfers to misalign their bodies at a target rather than aligning the body parallel to the target. Aiming the toes and body at an intended target, such as a golf hole, can create an “over the top” downswing that can cause poor contact and side spin. Other training aids are complex to assemble, not portable, and time consuming to employ.